Tragedy Struck
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony is left plagued with nightmares after that evening. That evening when that Abigail Lazaro died. They said it wasn't his fault, but he knew he did it. Much to his horror, he knew that he killed her. He doesn't care if the woman was a psychopath killer, or that she was trying to kill him and Pepper. She was still a human being, that deserved to live.


**As a fair warning, this story is a bit of a downer, but also the first chapter, (this chapter) is written a bit differently than usual...yeah, sorry if it's not my type...I'm trying something new, with this story and the other story... I couldn't think of a title, so I just put it as that...so if the title changes, because i got better idea or suggestion, it's still the same story, just different title. **

**It is SO hot in my room right now! It sucks, but rules at the same time. SPRING IS FINALLY HERE! :D Sorry, I HATE snow. The only time i like it is when i get to go sledding. **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, just to be VERY clear!**

Blood.

Everywhere.

The walls, the floor, the furniture.

More importantly, _his arms. _On him. On her; it.

The smell of iron and copper filled the air along with bitter smelling bleach detergent. It stunk. The body lay there lifelessly. Lifelessly, with no pulse to be found under his pale fingers. His shaky, pale fingers. His blue eyes, blurring over with tears. His own ebony hair, soaked red with blood.

The teen with blue eyes and ebony hair, turned his attention to the redheaded, brown eyed teen. Unconscious, but alive. That's all that mattered.

Looking around, he gagged at the sight and smell. The ugly smear of blood that ran across the wall. The dark pool of blood that poured down the stairs from the lifeless body. The splatters of blood on the couch and wall. The sickeningly distinctive hand prints on the walls and carpet. Everything about it, made him want to throw up.

He looked to his hands. Blood. His hands were covered in blood. He swallowed harshly to hold back anything that he might throw up. His fingers trembled.

His side ached. His head hurt. His lip hurt. His eyes hurt, along with his nose. He felt odd in his own skin. His headache was doubled. His ribs hurt. He couldn't move.

He looked again to the redhead. Blood was flowing from her head and leg. He could see she was taking shallow, and hard breaths.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to happen. It was an accident. He didn't mean it. It was a misunderstanding.

He could hear the sirens in the distance and his vision blurred. He fell to his knees, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as his knees hit. There was some slamming on the door, shouts, calling for him, for her. But they received no answer.

Not in words at least.

The only response they got, was the blue eyed, ebony haired teen's anguished screams.

…

_**Deceased: Abigail Lazaro**_

_**Hospitalized: Anthony Stark and Patricia Potts**__._

…

The two teens were hospitalized for over two weeks, with the onset of a coma and major blood loss.

Anthony Stark, blue eyes; ebony hair, was brought in with the condition, as read on diagnostic paper as: _Several broken ribs, a broken finger or two, stab wound on left side of abdomen, two black eyes, a nearly broken nose, two mildly severe head traumas; one in the front and one to the side, split lip on lower right side, severe bruising, blood loss, and possible internal bleeding. _

Then Patricia Potts, redhead; brown eyes, was brought in with her own condition as read as: _Two broken ribs, a broken wrist and forearm on the left side, stab wound in the upper right thigh, a black eye, mildly severe head trauma, blood loss, and a cut on the upper left cheek bone._

The paramedics and police arrived on the scene of the incident, to a locked door. They knocked, they slammed, before they resorted to kicking the door down. The first thing they saw was nothing. They went further into the house to first see the puddle of blood that formed at the _bottom _of the staircase. Avoiding the blood, they next found the dead body that had the knife protruding from its chest, Anthony Stark not far away, on his knees, crying, screaming, and begging for it to go away, before he all but passed out, next to the beautiful redheaded Patricia Potts.

The house was turned into a crime scene to be investigated while the two teens were sped away on ambulance cars.

…

The parents of the teens were quickly advised of what happened and the doctor's openly invited them for daily visits. Howard Stark, the father of Anthony Stark, visited less often, but stayed the night. Opposed to Virgil Potts, father of Patricia Potts, visited more often than not, but hardly every stayed the night

In the weeks that followed none of the teens every even squinted their eyes to see. The only signs of life that was more noticeable, was the nightmares that the blue eyed, ebony haired teen seemed to have ever so often.

For weeks, almost two months, neither of the teens awoke. They stayed in their quite slumber as their family watched on from the side lines. Friends visited and brought gifts in hopes that their friend's would wake up soon. Neighbors came and classmates came; all of them in hopes that the teens would wake up.

Patricia Potts, now known as Pepper, was the first to wake up. The instant she found out where she was she panicked and tried to get out of her hospital bed. When she was calmed down, or pinned down, the words out of her mouth, was: "Where's Tony?"

After she was assured that he was in the bed next to hers, she demanded to be able to sit next to him, but she was denied of the 'request'. She was still too hurt to be moving around. Though, it was safe to say that her arm, wrist, and ribs were pretty close to be completely healed. And the stab wound, was healed up, but they were more worried about the head injury she'd received. They said to rest it off a bit more.

Which pissed her off when she found out how long she'd already rested.

Only days after she woke up, Anthony, who was now known as Tony, woke up as well. He did much the same as Pepper did. He panicked, wondering where Pepper was and tried to get out of his bed. Only to be pinned down by his best friend James Rhodes, or Rhodey, and his father, Howard Stark.

Once he calmed down, everyone that was there, could see the look on his face as he most likely remembered what happened. The look on his face, was not easy for them to forget.

Tony Stark remembered what happened. All too vividly. And it took all his will to prevent him from screaming out.

**So, other than it being a bit of a downer, how was it? I worry about this one, but I thought the idea was unique/neat, and if you didn't like it, i understand but hopefully it will get better. **

**Fun Fact: _I have a really close relationship to my little brother, but a 'distantish' relationship with my older brother, but that's only because he's 16. _**

**Like i said in my other story, I've already started working on baby Genius and Haunted Shadow, but i forgot to mention that I'm halfway done with the next chapter of snow storm. Then i also have the next person, Hammer, for Observations, so i can finally finish that one. And of course, I'll be getting to Baby Phase sometime :)**

**So, I'm going to go, you guys enjoy, and REVIEW! :D**


End file.
